1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake tubing for engines, and more particularly to an intake tubing for supplying gas and/or fuel into engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical engines comprise an injector coupled to a combustion chamber, for supplying gas and/or injecting fuel into the combustion chamber with intake tubing members, and for allowing the gas and/or the injecting fuel to be suitably combusted within the combustion chamber of the engines.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,192 to Baguelin discloses one of the typical engines comprising an injection pump to send pressurized fuel oil and/or gas into the engine cylinder with manifolds or intake tubing members, to allow the pressurized fuel oil and/or the gas to be suitably combusted within the engine cylinder of the engines.
The manifolds or the intake tubing members for the typical engines normally comprises a smooth cylindrical inner surface formed or provided therein, for allowing the pressurized fuel oil and/or the gas to flow into or through the engine cylinders of the engines.
However, the pressurized fuel oil and/or the gas may only be supplied or flown through the manifolds or the intake tubing members in predetermined speeds, but may not flow into the manifolds or the intake tubing members in different speeds.
For example, when the engines are operated in high speed, it may required much more pressurized fuel oil and/or gas to flow into or through the engine cylinders of the engines via the manifolds or the intake tubing members. On the contrary, when the engines are operated in low speed, it may required less pressurized fuel oil and/or gas to flow into or through the engine cylinders of the engines via the manifolds or the intake tubing members.
However, the manifolds or the intake tubing members may not be used to adjust or to regulate the flowing speed and/or the flowing quantity of the pressurized fuel oil and/or the gas into or through the engine cylinders of the engines.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional intake tubing members for engines.